mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Ioanna's Research
'Where did AIDS come from? ' According to a genetic analysis published in the “Science” magazine, the immunodeficiency virus in monkeys (SIV), which is delivered from the HIV that cause the human AIDS, is a product of a “mixing” of two different viruses in the body of chimpanzee. The researches estimate that the SIV has created when a chimpanzee ate the meat of two different species of monkeys where infected by two different immunodeficiency viruses. The virus that has created which scientists have called SIVcpz, was transferred to humans beings during the 20th Century in Central Africa and then mutated into human immunodeficiency virus HIV, that cause AIDS. IoannaPittiri 10:24, February 20, 2011 'Survey about AIDS/HIV awareness' Teenagers and young people age 15-24 are the 25% of the population who are sexually active. Although, most of them think that AIDS and HIV are things for other people to worry about- gay people, drugs users, people who sleep around. Hundreds of teenagers become infected with HIV each year. Many of them may not know that they have the virus. “ I wish they sleep and wake up when they grown up” Shakespeare said about teenagers, and he was right because most of them do not have the proper sex education to be ready to start a sexual life, and they are in danger to be infected with many deceases or to deal with an unwanted pregnancy. All teenagers, whoever they are, need to take the threat of HIV the virus that causes AIDS. To be able to protect themselves, they need to know the facts, and know how to avoid becoming infected. But the question is, do they know? The survey I have prepared is to see how many of teenagers and young people know what really is AIDS about, and if they are able to protect themselves. 1) ''What'' ''is'' ''AIDS/HIV'?'' *· A contagious viral disease that leads to death *· A disease that destroys the human immune system but the affected persons can continue their lives normally for some time following medication *· I don’t know what is AIDS ''2)'' ' ''Aids, who is at risk? *· Drug addicts and hemophiliacs *· Homosexuals *· People who frequently change sexual partners *· Anyone not using a condom *· All the above 3) AIDS/HIV spreads from : *· Unprotected sex *· Contaminated syringes or transfusions of blood contaminated with the virus *· Sneezing or coughing *· Mother with AIDS/HIV to baby *· Toothbrushes or razors used by somebody who has AIDS/HIV *· Kiss, saliva, sweat *Handshakes, hugs *Sharing toilets, laundry, cutlery *· Pool or sea *· Animals or birds 4) How do you treat people with AIDS/HIV? *· I feel sorry for them and I try to help them *· I treat them in the same way I would treat any human being *· I avoid them *· I don’t know anyone with AIDS/ HIV *· Other: 5) What'' 'do you do' 'to' 'prevent' 'infected' 'with HIV/AIDS'? *· I use a condom *· I am monogamous *· I have sex with people who seem healthy 6) Do you use a condom? · Yes · No · Sometimes 7) If'' 'you use' 'a condom',' ''''what is the' 'main' 'reason you are ''''using' it?''' *· To avoid unwanted pregnancy *· To protect against sexually transmitted diseases *· I like the variety in textures and flavors *· Other ''8) What’s your sexual preference? :' *· Heterosexual *· Homosexual *· Bisexual 9) ''You are'' ''in'' ''a':' *· Monogamous relationship *· Open relationship *· You are not in a relationship but you have an erotic life *· You have no relationship and abstain from sex 10)You are: *· Monogamist *· Polygamist 11) If you are a monogamist have you ever gone with your partner to check yourselves for any diseases you may have? '' *· Yes *· No 12) Age: *· 18-20 *· 21-27 *· Over 27 13) Gender: *· Female *· Male IoannaPittiri 18:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) '''Survey Results:' A total of 316 participants (212 male and 104 female), where questioned for the AIDS/HIV survey ( you can see the questions above). The survey concerned students ages 18 between 27+. Here are the results: · On the question what is AIDS/ HIV, all of them knew what is AIDS/HIV , but 13 of them wasn’t sure if it leads to death or not. · On the question who is at risk from AIDS/HIV, all of them knew that people who frequently change sexual partners and not using a condom are at risk. But some of them weren’t sure if homosexuals and drug addicts are at risk. · On the question how does AIDS/ HIV spreads, all of them knew that it spreads from unprotected sex, but some of them weren’t sure about the rest. All of them are aware about the main facts that spreads AIDS/HIV. · On the question how do they treat people with AIDS/HIV, 218 people answered that they don’t know someone with AIDS/HIV, but if they knew one they would treat them in the same way they would treat any human being. 21 answered that they would avoid them. · On the question what do they do to prevent infected with AIDS/HIV, 218 answered that they use a condom and the rest that they are monogamous and/or are using condoms. · On the question if they use a condom, 188 answered that they use condom, 110 sometimes and 18 answered no. · On the question what is the main reason they use condom, most of them answered that they use it to avoid unwanted pregnancy and to protect against sexually transmitted diseases. 22 answered that they like the variety in textures and colors. · On the question what is your sexually preference, 221 answered that they are heterosexuals, 62 that they are homosexuals, and 23 bisexual. · Most of the participants are not in a relationship but still have sex, 97 of them are in a relationship, and 26 have not erotic life. · 212 of them are monogamists, 104 monogamists, and only 12 of the monogamist went to check themselves for any diseases they may have. The final outcome of this survey, is that everyone know what is AIDS/HIV, how it spreads. and how to prevent from the virus, but not all of them use condom frequently. IoannaPittiri 16:02, March 16, 2011 (UTC) 'I did the logo of our campaign and the flyer as well : ' IoannaPittiri 22:35, March 31, 2011 (UTC) DSCN0290.JPG DSCN0291.JPG DSCN0292.JPG DSCN0294.JPG 197304 118753134869793 116952818383158 134283 4510837 n.jpg 200646 10150219725704546 683289545 9217022 5420729 n.jpg 197606 10150219723939546 683289545 9216990 2965261 n.jpg 05:59, April 1, 2011 (UTC)IoannaPittiri